My love story in dorm exo
by Baby.Oh94
Summary: Idol jepang yang terlibat cinta dengan member EXO karena tinggal di dorm EXO.. nggak pinter bikin summary, hope your reviews :) Ini itu idenya ngambil di beberapa FF, jadi bisa dibilang setengah remake setengah bikinan sendiri.. :P Rated nya masih T, maklum masih author pemula.. SEYUU pairing, cats: Matsumura Yuuka ,EXO and AKB48 member


My Love Story in dorm EXO

Maincast:

Oh Sehun

Park Yuuka (OC)

EXO member

AKB48 member

Yoona SNSD

Donghae SuJu

Genre: Temukan sendiri :3

Rate: T

Author: M_yuuka227

 **SUMMARY**

Kisah seorang idol jepang yang ngefans berat dengan boyband korea EXO... kisah percintaannya pun dimulai sejak ia dititipkan di dorm EXO selama dua bulan oleh eonnie-nya

 **DI APARTEMEN SESEORANG (JAKARTA, INDONESIA)**

 **Via telepon**

"Mwo! Tinggal di dorm EXO? Oppa dan eonnie tidak berbohong padaku kan? Aku kan ngefans pada mereka, nanti jika aku malah gugup bagaimana?" terdengar teriakan lantang yang berhasil memekakkan telinga itu...

"kami tidak bercanda Yuukachan. Lagipula kami tahu kalau kau ngefans dengan mereka..." Balas gadis yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua dari orang yang baru saja berteriak tersebut, Yoona

"Betul kata eonniemu saeng, kami serius... eommamu akan pergi ke Jerman selama 2 bulan ini dan kau harus kami titipkan disana sampai eommamu kembali.." ucap kekasih yoona, donghae

"lagipula kau ini orang yang paling cepat bergaul yuukachan.. kau adalah matsumura yuuka orang paling cantik walaupun itu hanya pendapatku saja, dan kau itu center di grupmu yuuka!" bujuk yoona

"baiklah aku setuju, hanya 2 bulan kan?"

"iya... kalau untuk konser terakhirmu bersama grupmu kan sudah kau latih, lanjutkan saja latihanmu ditempat latihan EXO." Ucap yoona setuju

"baiklah aku menyerah, aku akan mengikuti perkataan kalian agar tinggal di dorm exo dan hidup di korea selama 2 bulan"

"itu baru dongsaengku!" ucap yoona dan donghae serempak

"lalu, kapan aku berangkat ke korea?"

"nanti aku dan oppamu akan menjemputmu di bandara... kami sudah pesankan tiket untukmu berangkat ke korea. Nama pesawatnya korea airlines berangkat jam 10.00 WIB, nomor penerbangannya NA227"

"ya sudah, aku tutup telponnya. Ppai eon, ppai oppa!"

 **Di dorm EXO**

"hyung tidak bercanda kan?" tanya leader EXO - M, suho. Setelah mendengar bahwa ada sepupu sunbae mereka yang akan tinggal di dorm

"kenapa tidak di dorm suju atau dorm girls generation saja?" tanya xiumin

"karena dua sunbae kalian itu super sibuk selama 2 bulan kedepan. Mereka selalu ada acara, dari pagi sampai malam selalu ada schedule setiap harinya, Yoona tidak mungkin meninggalkan sepupunya sendirian. Dan hanya dorm kita yang tidak terlalu sibuk selama 2 bulan kedepan" jelas manager hyung

"dia yeoja atau namja?"tanya chen

"yeoja"ucap manager EXO

"tapi dia satu-satunya yeoja disini sementara kami semua namja."tolak kris

"ini tidak bisa ditolak lagi.." jawab manager hyung.

"lalu dia akan tidur dimana? Tidak mungkin kan dia tidur di balkon, ruang tamu, apalagi gudang karna dia seorang yeoja."ucap tao dengan polosnya

"dia akan tidur di kamar baekyeol."jawab manger hyung lagi

"hyung! Aku tidak mau!" ucap baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. {Thor: sebenarnya sambil meluk yeol readers.. tapi ama kopel ntuh gak boleh ditulis jadi author masukin diem diem dah.. jangan bilang2 yak... BY: AUTHOR! Katanya gak bilang bilang?! Aku ama yeollie gak mau main di epep author lagi...*ngacir Thor: bentar ya readers.. mau bujuk kopel itu dulu.. bye bye! Jangan kangen ama author yakk!*plakk}

"tapi ini sudah keputusan bulat hyung dan sudah disetujui oleh sooman ahjussi, dia sangat pandai lho..."

"Baiklah terserah hyung saja, boleh kami lihat fotonya?" ucap suho pasrah

Manager exo itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto lewat gadget itu

"cantik sekali... tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang korea asli." ucap sehun sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"dia memang blasteran 4 negara" ucap manager

"wah daebak.. setahuku biasanya hanya ada 2 blasteran dia kok bisa 4?" tanya luhan

"jadi begini.. eommanya blasteran eropa dan indonesia sedangkan appanya blasteran korea dan jepang tetapi lahir di indonesia... dia menguasai 10 bahasa dan maestro di berbagai bidang.."ucap manager

"dia bisa di bidang apa saja?" tanya kai

"melukis, membuat anime, fotografi, dance, menyanyi, memasak makanan dari berbagai negara, wushu, pencak silat, taekwondo, jujitsu, badminton, basket, komputer, host, dan mendesign baju dan mmm aku tidak tahu lagi..." Ucap manager yang menampilkan ekspresi terperangah dari para member

"lalu dia bisa bahasa apa saja"tanya luhan

"inggris, jepang, arab, jerman, prancis, belanda, indonesia, berbagai bahasa daerah yang ada di indonesia dan bahasa yang lainnya."jelasnya

"jadi dia bisa berbahasa korea?" tanya kyungsoo

"tentu saja bisa" jawab manager

"aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya besok!"ucap xiumin girang yang dibalas oleh anggukan semua member

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

 **Di bandara incheon, korea selatan**

"oppa dan eonnie dimana sih? Aku sudah menunggu mereka disini selama satu setengah jam... apa aku naik taksi saja ya? Tapi aku tak tahu alamatnya, omona.. aku harus bagaimana?"

"yuukachan! Maaf oppa dan eonnie terlambat.. kami tadi masih ada schedule dan dikejar oleh mereka saat kami sudah sampai di bandara.." ucap donghae sambil menunjuk fansnya yang sudah berada dibelakangnya

"wah! Apakah itu sepupunya yoona eonnie? Cantik sekali!" ucap seorang fans yang terlihat lebih muda setahun dariku

"siapa namamu dan darimana asalmu? Apakah benar kau ini eonnie sepupunya yoona eonnie?"tanya seorang fans lagi

"annyeong.. benar, aku sepupunya yoona eonnie.. namaku matsumura yuuka dari jepang, tapi aku lancar berbahasa korea kok." Ucapku sambil tersenyum

"ya ampun! Apakah itu benar sepupunya yoona eonnie? Setelah melihat senyumnya aku berpikir dia itu bidadari yang baru saja turun dari surga saking cantiknya.." ucap seorang fans

"matsumura yuuka?! Jangan – jangan kau itu center dari grup idol Jepang favoritku.."

"ne.. tepat sekali.. jangan bocorkan bahwa aku berasal dari grup idola Jepang yang kau suka itu ya.. karena aku ingin santai dulu disini.."

"boleh aku meminta foto dan tanda tanganmu..?"

"mungkin aku hanya bisa memberikan ini,, aku masih menaati golden rules.."

"ini kan photopack limited edition! Waa! Aku akan menyimpan foto ini baik – baik... terimakasih matsukachan!"

"sama – sama.."

"maaf ya, kami harus segera pulang. Karena sepupuku butuh waktu untuk beristirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh.."ucap yoona lembut pada fansnya

"jangan lupa untuk datang ke music bank.. ada super junior dan girls generation lho, untuk informasi lebih lengkap lihat saja di website resmi suju dan girls generation untuk melihat schedulenya."ucap donghae

"ne oppa/hyung." Ucap fans mereka

Mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu dan harus segera menuju ke dorm exo yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari bandara mengingat banyaknya schedule donghae dan yoona hari ini.

 **Di dorm exo**

Tampak member exo dan sang manager yang sedang menunggu datangnya Yoona, donghae, dan tamunya tersebut

TING TONG TING TONG! Bel berbunyi... para member segera berbaris rapi, sedangkan manger membuka pintunya. Setelah pintu terbuka, tampak yoona, donghae, dan seorang gadis yang rambut berbentuk lurus dengan bentuk gelombang tanggung dibawahnya yang ditata dengan style digerai kebelakang. Dia memakai dress sedikit diatas lutut berwarna soft pink, high heels berwarna peach dan tas pinggang berwarna pink dengan aksen pita ditengahnya. Penampilannya dipermanis dengan memakai flower crown bunga sakura berwarna pink dengan warna sakura yang khas dan disertai dengan hiasan kupu-kupu di bagian sebelah kirinya.. penampilannya bisa dibilang simple namun elegan

 **Yuuka POV**

Aku tiba disebuah dorm yang terlihat rapi dan nyaman, lalu aku melihat 12 orang namja tampan yang kuketahui namanya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat suho, kai, kyungsoo, baekhyun, chanyeol, sehun, kris, tao, chen, xiumin, lay, dan luhan oppa yang juga sedang tersenyum kepadaku

"annyeong" ucap yoona dan donghae

"annyeonghaseyo noona dan hyung" ucap semua member sopan

"yuukachan perkenalkan dirimu pada member lain." ucap yoona

" annyeonghaseyo.. joneun matsumura yuuka imnida." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk singkat.

"ne.. yuuka-ssi" balas member exo

" hahaha... tidak usah seformal itu." Ucapku yang dibalas oleh member exo

" baiklah yuuka–ah" balas member exo

" yuukachan, eonnie dan oppa pulang dulu ne.." pamit yoona

" dan jangan membuat susah member exo" lanjut donghae

" oppa! Awas saja nanti kalau ke indonesia, oppa tidak akan kubuatkan makanan lagi" balasku

" jangan begitu dong nae dongsaeng... oppa pamit dulu ya"ucap donghae sambil mengacak rambut yuuka kasar

" oppa! Rambutku jadi berantakan! Ya sudah pulang saja, jika oppa disini terus bisa – bisa aku naik darah!" ucapnya lagi

" sudahlah haeya oppa, jangan menggodanya terus.. yuukachan, eonnie pamit dulu" lerai yoona

"ne chagiya..." balas donghae oppa sambil cemberut.. rasakan dimarahi oleh eonnie

"pai pai eonnie!" ucapku lembut pada eonnie tersayangku itu yang dibalas oleh lambaian tangannya

"nah.. chanyeol dan lay bantu yuuka membereskan pakaian di kamar yang sudah ditentukan kemarin"ucap managernya

"baik hyung!" balas chanyeol dan lay

 **Yuuka POV end**

Chanyeol dan lay sudah selesai membereskan barang – barang yuuka, sekarang tinggal beberapa koleksi album exo dan AKB48 serta cd suju dan SNSD (yang diberikan secara paksa oleh yoona dan donghae) yang ada didalam kardus indomie.. *kardusnya dirumah author cuman ada indomie kagak apa yaakk? Maklum kardusnya kagak ada yang keceh di rumah bidadari inihh..#plakk

"yang kardus itu biar aku saja oppa"

"memang kau lebih muda dari kami sehingga memanggil kami oppa?" tanya lay

"memangnya kau lahir tanggal berapa dan dimana?" sambung chanyeol

"ne, aku lebih muda dari kalian dan aku lahir tanggal 22 juli 1998 di saitama prefektur, Jepang tapi aku tinggal di Indonesia sampai aku umur 8 tahun... Karena itu aku mahir berbahasa indonesia, karena aku lama tinggal di indonesia"

"oh.. memang apa isi kardus tersebut? Fotomu dan namjachingumu ya?" goda lay

"aku belum punya namjachingu oppa..." Ucapku lembut

"ooh.." ucap lay dan chanyeol bersamaan

TIBA – TIBA...

"lay hyung... ternyata dia fans kita!" ucap chanyeol histeris dengan suara bassnya

"benarkah?" tanya lay hyung yang dibalas oleh tunjukkan jari telunjuk chanyeol oppa kesebuah kardus

"wah daebak...! kau mengoleksi semua album exo, suju, girls generation, dan.. AKB48?" ucap lay hyung

"jika yang exo dan AKB48 memang aku yang mengoleksinya, tetapi kalau yang suju dan SNSD diberikan secara paksa oleh suju oppadeul dan SNSD eonnie."

"oohh... jika di exo kau suka dengan siapa? Kau harus jujur ya" ucap chanyeol penasaran.

"semuanya"

"jangan berbohong!" balas lay

"aku tidak bohong kok, ya sudah kita kebawah saja yuk.." ucap yuuka yang dibalas oleh anggukan pasrah dari lay dan chanyeol

Setelah selesai membereskan pakaiannya dibantu oleh chanyeol dan lay, ia segera turun kebawah untuk makan siang

"halo semua!" yuuka ceria setelah membereskan pakaiannya

"halo juga, yuuka-ah ayo kita makan bersama." Ajak suho

"ne oppa."

"oppa?!" tanya member exo kaget (kecuali chanyeol dan lay)

"ne." yuuka mangguk – mangguk (?)

"memang kau lahir tanggal berapa yuuka-ah?" tanya kris

"aku lahir tanggal 22 juli 1998, sama seperti Savoki."

"memang siapa itu Savoki?"tanya kai penasaran

"dia itu member SNH48 termanis yang pernah ada, nama panjangnya zhao jia min dipanggil jia dan savoki untuk orang yang sudah dekat dengannya."

"ngomong-ngomong berarti kau ini masih ABG labil ya yuuka? Berarti kau ini seharusnya masih manis dan lugu, bukan berteriak kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu seperti kau membentak donghae hyung tadi... hahamppp!" sehun tertawa sangat kencang hingga suara tawanya itu disumpel dengan roti yang tadinya ingin dimakan yuuka

"yaak! Aku ini masih lebih tua darimu! Jadi kau harus hormat padaku." Ucap sehun

"untuk apa aku hormat pada orang yang mukanya sangat jelek? Blwek! Hahahahaha!" tawanya lebih keras pada sehun setelah ia memeletkan lidahnya kepada orang yang dimaksud itu

" awas jika kau tertangkap! Kau harus memasakkan aku apa saja, membelikan aku apa yang aku mau dan kapanpun aku suruh baik itu pagi buta atau larut malam selama seminggu,,, dan aku jamin dompetmu sudah tidak bernyawa dalam semingggu!" teriak sehun

Sehun langsung mengejar Yuuka, karna tidak ingin dompetnya terkuras, ia segera berlari menjauhi sehun agar ia tidak tertangkap. Terjadilah aksi kejar mengejar antara kelinci dan simpanse #abaikanyangitu, maksudnya aksi kejar mengejar antara yuuka dan sehun yang diakhiri oleh suara suho setelah melihat kejar-kejaran keliling rumah itu

"sehunnie sudahlah, kau itu lebih tua darinya! Kau mengalah saja sehunnie..." lerai suho yang disetujui dengan anggukan semua member

"oh iya.. kalau memanggil nama lengkapku sebut saja park cha ra atau park yuuka.. oke?"

"margamu park?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah kebanggaannya

"ya.. sesuai nama ayahku, park sang yun. Ibuku park hyo rin, adikku park kwang in.. dan kakakku park tae ri..." jelasnya

"oh iya.. kakakku sangat menyukai kalian lho, apalagi kai... kamarnya penuh dengan poster exo dan kai.. album kalian pun dia miliki semua.. lagunya di laptop sampai penuh dan menumpang ke laptopku.. makanya dia histeris saat mengetahui aku tinggal di dorm kalian dan meminta foto serta tanda tangan kalian tetapi aku tidak mau.. aku saja yang fans berat kalian tidak sebegitunya." sambung yuuka

"mengapa tidak mau?" tanya luhan

"aku sedang terlibat perang dingin dengannya sehari sebelum berangkat kesini... dia marah gara – gara aku tidak mau menemaninya liburan ke Paris"

"memang dari mana dia tahu kami dan sejak kapan?" tanya kai

"mmm...sekitar seminggu yang lalu."

"mwo? Secepat itukah dia mengumpulkan lagu dan album kami? " chen

"juga posternya?" tanya kai

"foto kami juga?" tanya tao

"ya... dia memang tidak pernah setengah – setengah jika ngefans..." ucap yuuka

"benar dia mengumpulkannya secepat itu sendiri?" tanya kris

"tentu saja tidak.." balas yuuka. " keluargaku memang punya koneksi yang cukup luas.. apalagi kalo cuman segitu,, aku juga bisa mendapatkannya dalam 1 hari.." gumam yuuka pelan tetapi masih terdengar oleh member exo

"MWO?!"

 **1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

"selesai!"

"yuuka! Jangan teriak makananku masih ada sedikit!"

"kau juga jangan berteriak maknae setan.."

"yang belum selesai makan kan hanya kamu..."

"Luge... kai dan chanyeol jahat!"

"sudahlah.. tidak usah bertengkar... yuuka,, minum vitaminmu"

"tidak mau KRIS OPPA! Aku kan sudah besar bukan anak kecil lagi.. tidak mau minum vitamin.."

"kami juga minum vitamin kok.."

"tapi ini vitamin paling pahit yang pernah kucoba.. pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Aaaaa... maknae manis, buka mulutmu.."

"kenapa kalian semua selalu memaksaku minum vitamin kai menyebalkan itu..."

"kenapa namaku dibawa – bawa?" tanya kai

"itu karena warna kulit oppa dan vitamin itu sama saja." Ucap yuuka polos

"artinya kau mengataiku hitam seperti vitamin itu?!"

"aku kan tidak bilang begitu.."

"awas kau yeodongsaeng nakal... yang lain ayo aku bantu memasukkan vitamin itu ke mulutnya."

"serang yuuka!"

Terjadilah adegan kejar mengejar antara yuuka dan member exo.. akhirnya lomba lari tersebut dimenangkan oleh member exo.. YEAYY!

"wlee... pahit banget! Minum minum!" ucap yuuka kelabakan(?) mencari minum saking pahitnya vitamin itu

"yuuka, nih minumnya"

"makasih chen oppa..."

Terdengar lagu suki! suki! skip! Dari HKT48 saat yuuka dan member exo sedang ngemil

"ne ane... latihan lagi?!" member exo mulai tertarik mendengar pembicaraan yuuka.. mereka merapat untuk mendengar obrolan yuuka dan temannya untuk dijadikan bahan gosipan ama tetangga (read: artis SMent)

"..."

"hari ini?" tanya yuuka santai

"..."

"di situ lagi latihannya? Kayak tahun kemaren dong.."

"..."

"oh jam 10 mulainya?..."

"..."

"iya..." masih santai

"..."

"MWO?! Uhuk uhuk uhuk" yuuka tersedak snack yang sedang dimakannya. "ane gak salah ngomong kan?!"

"..."

"iya iya, aku kesana sekarang.. tunggu!"

Yuuka segera berlari ke kamarnya dan beberapa menit setelahnya siap menggunakan celana jeans, t-shirt putih bergambar anime hatsune miku ditambah dengan jaket kulit ala orang eropa dan memakai bandana pita bermotif love pink candy dan putih.. jangan lupakan tas ransel putih bergambar anime AKB0048 pada bagian depannya

"yuuka-ah... kau mau kemana?!"

"aku ada janji dengan teman se-grupku... aku pergi dulu.. bye bye!"

"yuuka memang member grup apa?" tanya sehun.. member exo saling menatap kebingungan.. ternyata yuuka belum memberitahu member exo tentang posisinya sebagai member sekaligus center dari grup idola ternama jepang yaitu AKB48 *T: readers juga belom tahu yak? Kasihan... #plakk *abaikan

Yuuka pulang saat kyungsoo dan lay sedang berada di dapur.. ia melepas flatshoesnya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya

"yuuka-ah.. kau sudah pulang?!" tanya suho

"terlambat hyung.. dia sudah masuk kamar.." sahut sehun

"sepertinya latihan di grupnya lebih melelahkan daripada latihan member exo.." ujar kris

"aku jadi penasaran... sebenarnya dia ini member grup apa sih?" tanya chen

"mungkin kita bisa bertanya kepadanya saat selesai makan malam saja.." ucap kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang membawa cemilan ke ruang tengah, celemek pun masih tergantung di tubuhnya

"panggilkan yuuka sana.. suruh dia bergegas, sebentar lagi manager hyung datang dan akan mengajak kita jalan - jalan.." ucap lay mendorong suho *tumben gak lupa

Suho pun segera berjalan ke kamar yuuka dan membuka pintunya

"aigoo... imut sekali uri dongsaeng yang satu ini.."

Member exo yang sudah menunggu suho dan yuuka sejak 15 menit yang lalu segera menyusul suho ke kamar yuuka dan melihat suho sedang memerhatikan yuuka

"suho hyung katanya mau panggil yuu.."

"ssstt..."ucapan tao terintrupsi dengan gerakan tangan suho yang menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya

"lihat itu.." ucap suho menunjuk yuuka yang sedang terlelap

"aigoo... imut sekali.. wajahnya baby face.." ucap luhan

"wajahnya lebih angelic face daripada suho hyung" ucap maknae evil

"aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya.." ucap kris yang dibalas anggukan dari semua member

Yuuka yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan ucapan member exo dan suhu ruangan yang sedikit panas karena ia lupa menyalakan AC apalgi ditambah dengan kehadiran 12 pangeran tampan sekaligus selingkuhan author ituh... *digebukin exo-l

"mmmhh..." yuuka sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya

"tuh kan dia jadi bangun" kata xiumin

"oppadeul ngapain disini?" tanya yuuka yang sudah bangun tetapi masih seperempat sadar

"tadi oppamu yang satu itu ingin memanggilmu agar bersiap – siap karna manager hyung akan mengajak kita jalan – jalan, taunya dia malah bingung sendiri.." ucap kyungsoo sedikit berbohong sambil menunjuk ke arah junmyeon

"bingung kenapa?" tanya yuuka dengan wajah polosnya

"karna kamu tidur pulas sekali, sehingga suho hyung tidak tega membangunkanmu"

"habis aku capek... tadi latihannya nyanyi 8 lagu nonstop ples koreonya lagi... kan aku jadi pusing..."

"memang kau anggota girlband apa?"

"bukan girlband, tapi sebuah idolgrup di jepang"

"namanya apa?"

"nanti juga oppadeul tau.." jawab yuuka misterius dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa ditebak itu

Hari demi hari dilewati yuuka dengan berlatih bersama idolgrupnya saat member exo sedang berada di dalam ataupun luar dorm.. karena kelelahan, yuuka yang sedikit tidak enak badan dipaksa tidak latihan oleh member exo karena mereka khawatir kondisi fisik yuuka drop..

"oppa.. aku boleh pergi latihan ya.."

"tidak boleh.." ucap suho

"kris oppa..." rayu yuuka

"tidak yuuka, ini demi kesehatanmu pula"

"kenapa aku tidak boleh latihan?!"

"kami takut kamu drop" ucap xiumin

"aku sudah terbiasa dengan latihan seperti itu... lagipula aku ini centernya grupku... jika nanti gerakanku salah bagaimana? Kan nama grupku yang tercoreng.."

"tenang saja.. ini kan hanya tidak latihan satu kali"

"tapi seminggu ini latihan perform terakhirku.. aku sudah graduation setelah aku tampil di acara itu.."

"maksudmu apa?"

"sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan.."

Tiba – tiba ponsel yuuka berdering

"..."

"hai ane.. gomen aku tidak bisa datang latihan hari ini..."

"..."

"aku sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini.."

"..."

"iya... aku akan istirahat yang cukup, makan teratur, dan akan minum vitamin yang diberikan ane kemarin..."

"..."

"ne, sayonara... konnichiwa.."

"huwa! Aku benar benar tidak ikut latihan... harusnya tadi aku pergi diam – diam saja agar bebas dari dua belas kakek - kakek itu..." yuuka berkata seperti itu saat member exo masih mengelilinginya disofa..otomatis ia diberi 12 deathglare dari namja – namja yang sedang mengelilinginya

Selang beberapa menit kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu, sehun segera membukakan pintu karena dia maknae yang paling muda (R:dimana – mana namanya maknae itu muda thor.. T: diem.. terserah gue.. yang nulis siapa?! R:iya iya,, terserah author ajalah)

"..."

"kau temannya yuuka?"

"..."

"oh.. yuuka di dalam, silahkan masuk"

"annyeonghaseyo..." ucap orang yang mengetuk pintu. Yuuka yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu segera menoleh ke arah tamu – tamunya

"ane?! Kenapa disini? Ane gak jadi latihan?"

"tidak, yuuka.. kami menengokmu saja" T1

"latihan kan bisa besok lagi.." T2

"tapi besok kamu harus mentraktir kami.. iya kan yuki?" T3

"yapp!" T3 dan T4 bertos ria

"kan yang tidak latihan hanya satu orang... kenapa semua member malah tidak latihan..." ucap yuuka yang merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga member lain tidak latihan karena ia sakit (kata yuuka).

"sudah tidak apa – apa matsukachan.."

"yuuka.. mereka siapa?" tanya tao

"perkenalkan, namaku takamina.." T1

"oh iya perkenalkan... namaku acchan." T2

"namaku mayu..yu!" T3 membuat V sign di kepalanya

"namaku yukirin.." T4

"oh iya, yuuka ini untukmu..." ujar mayuyu dengan gaya bicaranya yang ceria

"terima kasih, ane..."

"ane itu apa?" tanya xiumin

"ane itu semacam eonnie kalau di korea" jawab acchan lembut

"ooohhhh..." member exo hanya manggut – manggut (?)

"yuuka makan yuk.." ajak suho

"tidak mau..."

"yuuka kalau tidak makan nanti tidak cepat sembuh loh.."

"gak mau sehunn... tumben, biasanya ngeledek terus.." ucap yuuka manyun

"terus maunya apa?" tanya lay

"mau makan tapi harus disuapin acchan ane... ya ane,, please..." mohon yuuka *puppyEyes

"iya.. mana makan siangnya.."

"ini.." luhan memberikan semangkuk cinta.. eh salah maksudnya semangkuk bubur

"arigatou gozai... eh, gomawo" ucap acchan

"yuuka.. aaa" ucap acchan menyendokkan bubur ayam itu

"ammm" yuuka memakannya

Akhirnya yuuka selesai makan ditambah dengan makan buah dan minum vitamin juga jus jambu merah..

"aku punya bad feeling.." ucap yuuka tiba - tiba "ane datang dengan siapa saja?" lanjutnya

"ha-hanya kami berempat" ucap takamina gugup

"yakin? tapi sepertinya feelingku tidak.." ucap yuuka curiga dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu

"yuuka, sudah sembuh?" tanya kris yang masih di meja makan dan dibalas acungan jempol dari yuuka

Yuuka berjalan.. berjalan... berjalan... ia semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk.. kemudian ia membuka pintu itu dan... TIBA – TIBA...

BRUKK

Seseorang terjatuh dengan keadaan bersender lalu ia segera bangun dan nyengir...

"eh, yuuka... sudah sembuh?"

"ane! Benar kan dugaanku!" teriak yuuka 7 oktaf

To be continue...


End file.
